the_ages_of_herosfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Silverhawk
Character First Name: Cameron Character Last Name: Silverhawk IMVU Username: SirCameronSilverhawk Age: 36 Date of Birth: 09-03-70 AK Gender: Male Afinity: Light Height: 6 ft 5 in Weight: Normal 210 lbs With Armor 270 lbs Race: Human Scars & Tattoos: Tattoo around his right eye. A long scar set of two fang marks that run along his forearm. Relationship Status: Married to Raven. Personality & Behaviour: Cameron is an upstanding and brave human being. He would go out of his way to help anyone in need. Bloodline/Family: Lycan / Silverhawk Rank in Kingdom: King Class/Advanced Class/Afinity Class: Warrior / Light Paladin Weapon of choice: His main hand sword named Law and his shield named Punishment. Strengths: Strength Defense Weaknesses: Magic '' ''Speed Weapons Inventory: Every Hero is allowed as follows: 1 Main Weapon 1 Secondary Weapon Main Weapon: Longsword and a Shield Secondary Weapon: Daggers Background Information: Cameron Terventus Silverhawk was born into royalty from the start. He is the only boy of his patent's six kids. His father was the third king of Rockridge. This area ruled by the Silverhawks for about one hundred years or one hundred ages. Cameron's father, Terventus Korvan Silverhawk, was a great man in most regards of life. His people loved him along with his family. Most of all his son looked to him for guidance and he knew this. There was a difference between the Terventus that the world knew and the Terventus that only he knew. Terventus was a third generation Lycan and he hid this fact from his family and more importantly the kingdom because he feared that it would interfere with his life far too much. No one in this world knew of his affliction except his wife, Ilana Marie Silverhawk, to his knowledge. However, there was one certain little boy that had been scared awake by a howl he heard one night around midnight. As Cameron arose to go and see what this disturbing howl was he stopped cold in his tracks. He couldn't help feeling that this howl was a familiar one to him. Shaking that feeling he would step out into the hallway where suddenly he hears the howl again. As he shudders in fear he sees a shadowy figure run across the doorway of his parent's room. Slowly he made his way down to the doorway and peered carefully in. Doing so he would see the worst possible thing a child could ever see, this was something that looked like a massive wolf that was standing on two legs and it was attacking his mother. Without another thought Cameron's instincts would kick in and he rushed into the room. He knew that his mother kept her personal knife in the top drawer of her end table that was beside their bed. So, thinking of this he would run to the end table and grab the knife. Once he had this he would rush the Lycan screaming. "Leave my mother alone!" When the Lycan hears the boy it would turn toward him, but it was too late for the Lycan because Cameron was already upon him. As the Lycan turns all the way around the knife would be thrusted into it's chest on the left side right about where the heart would be. Ilana would scream. "No!" The damage had been done though and the Lycan would slump to the floor. Once the knife was removed the body would return to it's true form. The true form of the Lycan was Terventus. Cameron's hands would begin to shake and the knife would fall to the ground. He had murdered his father. Cameron's eyes would well up in tears and he fell to his knees. The only words his father would say to him before he died were. "Be a better man than I was son, control the beast that lies inside you. The same beast you just slayed in me." Once that was said Terventus would smile to him as he looks to Ilana and says. "I'm sorry my dear, that I was not the man I wished to be." A tear would fall from his eyes and his last breath would escape his lips. Cameron's mother snapped and turned on the ten year old boy. She had beat him within an inch of his life. Once he gained conciousness Cameron realized he wasn't in the castle anymore. Opening his eyes he would see that there was a rather young woman caring for his wounds. This would go on for about a week until he felt like he was back to normal. He had questioned his location multiple times while he was being cared for, but the woman wouldn't tell him where he was. Finally he had decided to find out for himself where he was and headed out of the house he had been staying in for the week. Seeing a hill off to the left he would run to it and climb to the top. Once atop the hill he would look around to see if he could spot any recongnizable landmarks. Turning around about one hundred and eighty degrees he would see that the castle he had called home stood high above him. He knew he couldn't return there, but that day he made a vow to himself that he would find a better life for himself. Cameron would soon come to accept his new life as a black smith's apprentice, which turns out to be the place he was dropped off on that fateful night. During the next two years Cameron had become close with his new family and had found out that the young woman who had taken care of him was indeed the blacksmith's wife. They had taken him in as their own child and he lived there for a while, that was, until the day he turned twelve years old. The fateful day that all Lycans find out about their affliction. Luckily Cameron was out in the woods alone hunting rabbits when the transformation occured. The pain was excrutiating and what happened next was regretable. As he had transformed he would be rampaging and killing every animal he had come across in the woods. He was on his way back to the village when he was blindsided by another Lycan, but this one was much bigger and much more powerful than he was. As Cameron was knocked to the dirt and pinned down his mind was not his own. It was the beast that was controling him. The Lycan that pinned him down would look into his eyes and shout to him. "Calm yourself Cameron!" As he hears his own name his brain would be returned to him and he would befgin to form back into his normal shape. Being confused as to who the Lycan was. When the two were back to normal Cameron realized that this man was his uncle, Titus. Titus had been away at the time of his brother's death and had heard the sad news that Cameron had been exiled from the kingdom. When he heard this Titus knew that he had to find the boy and help him. Under his teutalage Cameron would learn to control his bestial form. The teachings lasted for about four years. Once the four years was up Titus left to go and persue the duties of his late brother. Little did Cameron know Titus was off to secure the throne for the day he bacame of age. Now that Cameron was sixteen he was going to be leaving the teachings of the blacksmith and going on the road to travel for a while. It had been about three months since he had set out and Cameron had seen many adventures and had slain many monsters that inhabited the wilds of the world. He had come very acustomed to fighting, as he had been doing so for about a year. That was when he came upon a town that would change his life as he knew it forever. The town was called Ashenvale. The towns people in Ashenvale seemed to be all in a trance and weren't really as friendly as he liked them to be, but he wouldn't let that stop him from finiding work here like he had done in every other stop in his journey. So, he would make his way to the center of town and to the town hall. Once he entered the town hall he was greeted by a man dressed in all black. The man was kind of weird and seemed a bit preoccupied. Cameron would give the man his name and his reason for being there. Once he did this the man would smile grimacingly and say. "Ah a young adventurer eh? Would you stay for dinner at least?" Cameron would nod to him and say back. "I would hate to impo..." Before he could even finish his sentance the man would interrupt him and say loudly. "Raven my dear won't you come and tend to our guest?" As the man says this a beautiful woman would walk out of the doorway to his right and come his way. Once she got close Cameron would blush and smile to her saying. "You don't have to do anything for me. I can take care of myself." Raven would bow to him and walk back to the room she had come from. Dinner would soon be set. Cameron would join the man at the table and wait to be served. Once this was done he would see Raven giving the man his drink. Almost immediately after she sat the drink down the man would grab her wrist and slap her across her face knocking her to the ground and yelling. "I said no Ice!" Cameron would become enraged, but wouldn't say anything as it was not his place to say anything yet. She would get up without saying a word and bow to the man and returning to the kitchen. Only moments later she would reapear with his new drink in his hand and place it before him. Once she was done she would stand to the side and wait for them to ask something else of her. The meal would soon finish and Cameron would be shown to his room. Cameron would stay with them for about a week. During this week he and Raven would exchange glances in the hallways and he had even come so far as to strike up a few conversations with her. They had a lot in common. Neither of them were normal and had afflictions of their own. You see a full moon had passed when he was there and Raven had seen him transform. The next day she showed him her fangs. Now that they both knew this they had become close to each other. Two weeks had now passed and it was Cameron's last night to be in Ashenvale. He was sleeping well when all of a sudden he heard the screaming of a woman's voice. A sound so sinister that he knew it couldn't be good. Cameron would hop out of bed and run toward the screams. His daggers were strapped around his waist. Once he came upon the room next to the sound he would slide one blade out of it's sheath and peer around the corner. What he saw on the other side was Raven's body hanging limp from chains that were attached to the ceiling. In her back was a knife being drug the only letters that had been carved so far was LOV and Cameron knew where the man was going with this. As the E was carved Cameron would launch into the room and scream. "I won't let you hurt her any longer you foul demon!" As Cameron ran in the man would launch the knife toward him. Cameron didn't have time to react and the knife would hit him in the leg. Even though the pain was immense Cameron would continue toward him and draw his daggers. Once Cameron was close enough he would jump into the air and bring both of his daggers down toward the man's shoulders to dig them into his juggular vein. As he does this the man would read take out his wand and flick it at Cameron. As the wand is flicked at him Cameron would fly across the room and slam into the stone wall. Hitting the wall Cameron's head would slam hard and blood would begin to pour from it. Sliding down the wall Cameron would hit the ground and stand up slowly. As he was gaining his balance he would see that the man was moving toward Raven. He couldn't let him hurt her anymore. He didn't know why, but he needed to protect her. Without another thought Cameron would hurl his right hand dagger at the man. The man didn't even see it comming and it would lodge into his forehead as he turned around. The limp body would fall to the ground and Cameron would limp his way over to Raven. Claiming his blade from the man's head he would pull Raven out of the chains that were binding her and pick her up bridal style and say. "Come now, we have quite a distance to travel." That being said Cameron would smile to the unconcious woman and continue to walk out of the town. Once he got out of town he would stop off the side of the road and make camp for them. During the night she would wake up and her fangs were bared. She needed to feed and Cameron was the only one around for her to do so with. She really didn't want to, but Cameron would encourage her to do so. Once she broke down and accepted it she would take her fill of his blood she would let go of him and they both fell asleep. This pair would last for a while. Once Cameron turned seventeen he and Raven had been together for a year and they had fallen in love. They were married in October and soon after Raven got pregnant with their first child. The years passed and their little family had grown quite a bit. Three years after Shyla was born Titus showed up to Cameron and told him of the news that his mother and five sisters had passed due to a string of disease. This meant that Cameron was next in line for the throne. Cameron would pack his things and his family and they would assume their mantle as the Royalty of Rockridge. As the years passed they all lived happily and well off with Cameron as king, Raven as his Queen, and Shyla as their princess.Category:CharacterCategory:ProfileCategory:CharacterCategory:Profile